


Morgan's Ordeal

by Lassy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Literature, Medical Procedures, Multi, Restraints, Trauma, Whump, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassy/pseuds/Lassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabretooth has a daughter named Morgan, being reunited with his brother Jimmy he seems happy. That is until his little girl is taken after a mission by none other than Sinister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan's Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> I made this Fan Fiction based on the site I made: Fallen Apart. What would have happened to Morgan or more likely could have happened to her.
> 
> It's set in the movieverse around the second movie. Sabretooth and Logan have not yet met in the first movie here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please rate and comment.

It had been just four day since the rest of the X-men and Brotherhood had escaped from the prison. During the escape a lot of them got split up and in the end... they had to regroup at the mansion. Brotherhood and X-men alike.

**Chapter 1**

 

It had been four days now and the last one had not yet returned from the prison. Morgan Vigneaux. She had been separated from her group while Sabretooth had gone back to get Logan, who in his rage had wandered deeper into the compound. She had been told to stay put... but where was the fun in that. She now found herself waking up on a cold floor. As she looked about she could see one thing... she wasn't in the prison anymore. Shaking her head she moved her hand up and tried to remember what had happened... someone... had helped her. All she could remember was white skin and that burning red stone on his forehead... not even his name. She quickly rolled onto her side and pushed herself up staring about the room she was in now, it was dark and moist from what she could observe so far. As she sat fully without a warning the lights shot on. Morgan moved her hand up and in front of her eyes to try and shield some of the lights. Behind her she could hear footsteps coming closer. 

"Welcome, Miss Vigneaux... or would you rather go by Creed?" She swirled around from her position and could see the very same man stand behind her. She sighed and pushed herself up, she shifted her weight on one hip and one hand in her side. 

"Oh it's you... you nearly gave me a heart attack right there." She stated and looked around what seemed to be some kind of laboratory. 

"I do apologize then, please miss do take a seat." He motioned to a large metal table in the middle of the room. His figure mostly hidden in shadows. 

"Ehm... no thanks I am just fine like this last time on one of those wasn't that great." She stated and shook her head while she kept her eyes on the male warily. "Who are you anyway?" She asked and rose an eyebrow wondering who this man was and why he would have helped her in the first place. He didn't seem the type to have done this because he thought it was a good thing to do. 

A chuckle followed which chilled Morgan to the core, it was now she moved her hand up and by her neck realizing the collar was still there. As she did the man came from the shadows. Her eyes widened slowly. He was a lot taller than she was, a black suit which she couldn't really place and chalk white skin with those piercing eyes. 

"I am a Doctor if you will... you can call me Mister Essex." He stated and moved his hand out to Morgan for her to take. She looked at him and then at the hand before her eyes went back to his face. She then slowly took his hand only to be led along to the table. "I just want to be sure you are really alright." He assured her with a soothing voice. She nodded and sat down on the table quietly while she looked around one more time, glancing around the table before she looked back at him. "Lay down." He told her rather forcefully. 

She looked at him and then slowly lay down on the table. "This won't take long I hope... there's some people who will be worried about me." She stated and looked at the ceiling. 

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be out of here before you know it." He stated with a grin and flipped one of the switches now by his side. In an instant Morgan felt something slide over her ankles and wrists. She looked down quickly and tried to move her hands up. 

"What..." She pulled at the bonds and looked to the side at Essex with a questioning look on her face. "What are you doing?" She asked and tugged some more. Essex now moved closer and stopped beside the table his arms crossed. 

"You have quite the unique gift. One which... intrigues me." He looked to a tray standing on the head of the table and pulled it closer while he looked over the tools on there. He settled for a needle and moved to her arm, placing his hand onto her upper arm and poking the needle into her skin. Morgan looked at it while he drew some blood from her. She followed him with her eyes. 

"So... you just think you can kidnap me and do whatever you want?" She asked him, a low chuckle came in return once more sending a chill down her spine. 

"I believe I already did." He stated with his back to her, this way she couldn't see what he was doing. While one of his computers went on to analyze the blood he walked back to Morgan, now grabbing a syringe already filled with a fluid. Jabbing it into her skin he injected the fluid and moved back. 

"These are 25 different kinds of drugs... we will see what the effects will be on you... just after this serum starts working." He stated with a wicked grin down onto her.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Sitting around made him go nuts. They had been gone for more than two hours now. For this time Victor had been granted access to the mansion. It had taken a lot of persuasion from James' side however. Now he had taken off with those X geeks and been gone for a long time. Wandering around the Hangar Victor started his god knew how many round around the place while he waited. He shouldn't have gone after his brother after all it seemed. In that small time someone had snatched Morgan. It had taken Xavier four days to find her. Once he could hear the roar of an engine his head snapped up. The doors behind him opened up as well.

Jean had rushed in with a stretcher together with Ororo. They had both stayed behind to prepare the infirmary, and from what they had heard over the com-link so far it had been for the better. Jean's eyes went to the side to Victor. They really couldn't use him around but they had bigger worries. She looked back while she already had send a telepathic message to Logan to keep his brother in check. Once the blackbird had landed and the ramp lowered Victor started to walk over to first see Logan walking out.

"Victor..." He stated and walked over to his older brother, he moved his hand up to his shoulder. "We found her... but... you'll have to wait one moment before you can see her. They first wanna look her over." He tried, not sure if Victor would listen and sure enough he got a shove to push him to he side. Logan simply followed and grabbed his upper arm. "Victor, you don't wanna see her yet... trust me." He stated.

Jean in the meantime had moved into the plane, thanks to her telepathic powers she was able to simply lift Morgan's body up and onto the stretcher. She looked at Cyclops and started to push her out. "I need you to find Beast, Scott." She stated and quickly pushed her through the doors on the way to the infirmary. She had managed to get Morgan out of there before Victor would see her.

More hours passed without knowing, now pacing the hallway Victor now and then would look up at the closed doors. He let out a low grunt and passed by the door again. Logan sat on one of the chairs while he gazed ahead. "It won't make things go faster." He stated and watched Victor.

"What the hell do ya want me to do then?" He got asked in return and looked back at his younger brother now while he rose one eyebrow he dropped down onto the chair beside him. It was now the doors opened and Jean and Hank stepped out. Hank removed his glasses and looked at Victor with a wary glance before he spoke up. Not sure if this would turn out to be the greatest idea.

"I am afraid it doesn't look good. She doesn't respond to any stimuli we give her. She doesn't speak... so far all we can say she is in some sort of coma. No trauma to her body, besides a broken arm. But..." He drew in a deep breath before he sighed and looked down for a moment. "We found over 25 different drugs in her body... she's to weak to even try and clean her blood." 

Victor just stared at Hank after being told this, and for a moment the other three in the hallways weren't sure if he got what had been told. Then he got up and pushed both Jean and Hank aside walking into the room. He stopped by the door as he looked at his daughter. She looked so... fragile. The arm had been placed in a cast and onto a pillow while a pair of blankets lay over her body. Her eyes where closed as he walked over and past the machines which kept monitoring her.

Logan watched him enter he looked at Beast and Jean. "She'll be alright?" He asked and looked back at the doors. Jean bit her lower lip. "We aren't sure Logan... the next three days will decide on that." She stated and looked back at Logan. She then looked to the side at Beast. "We don't even know if the drugs are the reason she is in a coma." She added.

"We will do our best. For now, all we can do is wait." He stated and looked back at the doors.... the next few days they would probably find out more about what had happened.

**Chapter 3**

 

_Morgan could feel the serum burn in his veins while Sinsiter moved away from her again. She pulled at the restrains as she did her best not to let out any sound of pain. The burning got more intense and then... nothing. She couldn't move her hand anymore. She looked down... at least try. She couldn't move her head that way either. She opened her mouth to ask what had happened... no sound came out._

_"Much better." Sinister returned and removed the straps from Morgan while he got another syringe. He jabbed the needle into his skin and injected another fluid. He then took a step back and got a small scalpel. He made a small incision just below her ear. He got a small chip and inserted it before carefully stitching it up. Morgan would be able to feel this all. Sinister didn't explain what he was doing while he wrote down some small notes._

_Morgan would have screamed if she could. She would have moved away if she could. Her eyes shot from side to side while small noises escaped her throat but not even enough for someone close by to hear, unless you would lean over her mouth. She could move her eyes to follow Sinister as he worked. Another injection followed and she could feel her muscles tense, even if she didn't do anything._

The loud sound of beeping filled the Infirmary and Jean and Hank bursted into the room. Jean moved Logan to the side and Hank moved Victor to the side. "What's happening?!" Creed demanded to know while he looked onto the form of Morgan which was shocking and trashing around. "She's having a seizure... Logan get him out of here now!" Hank replied and pushed Morgan down by her shoulders while he nodded at Jean. Jean moved her hand on either sides of her head and closed her eyes.

Logan grabbed Victor by his upper arms and half dragged him out. He got shoved into the wall by Victor. "What are they doing to her?!" He barked at Logan while he now moved his hand to his throat and began to lift him up. Logan moved his hands up and grabbed the arm of Victor. "I don't know..." He chocked out while he did his best not to fight him back. His eyes locked on Victor. "They try to help her." He added while Victor lowered him slowly before he moved his hands up and ran them through his hair.

Morgan slowly eased back onto the bed, Beast worked quickly in taking some blood and analyzing it. He sighed and looked back at Jean. "She broke down four of the drugs..." He stated, she was still fighting. His eyes went back to Morgan. "It might take two more days before she even begins to try and speak." He added and looked at the small form of the girl on the bed, moving some of the hair out of her face. "There's nothing I can do..." He felt the hand of Jean on his shoulder. "We know you do your best.. I'll get Victor." She offered, Hank nodded and walked back to the small office beside the infirmary.

Victor walked in and sat down beside the bed again, he slowly took her good hand into his way larger ones while he gently moved his thumb past the flesh. He kept his gaze onto her eyes. Jean stood there and watched by the door, she looked to Logan. "You should get some rest too." She stated and looked at Victor. "And so should he... we know you both have healing factors... but there is nothing you two can do for her." Logan shook his head and looked at his brother and niece. "Not yet... once she's out of those seizures." He promised. Jean nodded slowly.

Walking back down the hallways she decided she did need her rest and would get some sleep so Hank would be able to find some after her. On her way up she was joined by Ororo who came from the danger room. "How is she doing?" She informed and stepped into the elevator with Jean. Jean shook her head. "Honestly... not good. She started having seizures... Yet she is fighting." 

Storm nodded slowly and looked down now while she drew in a deep breath and let out a slight sigh. "And Sabretooth?" She asked carefully. Jean now shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "He is behaving so far... Logan is doing his best to keep him in check, but it's not easy..." She could imagine Cyclops having a great deal of problems with Victor staying at the mansion now. As did Beast. "He hasn't harmed any of us yet."

Storm slowly nodded and stayed in the elevator while Jean got out. "I need some sleep... You should get some too... Hank will call when there is any change." Jean assured her friend. Storm nodded and pressed the top button. Jean found her room and fell onto the bed sleeping almost instantly.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Hank was still in the infirmary, he had been analyzing some of the blood he had taken from Morgan and slowly turned around to look into the room. Victor had fallen asleep with his head beside Morgan resting on his arms. While Logan was sitting in a corner his arms crossed and also asleep. He sighed and shook his head while he walked back. He checked the monitors and looked up once the doors opened and Jean walked back in.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked and looked at the two ferals in the room. Hank shook his head. "She has been calm most of the night. She worked out 8 more drugs from her system. Only 13 left. Seemed most of them where simply to keep someone calm, two of them made anything which her body would experience more intense... including pain." Hank was able to tell about the drugs she had managed to filter out of her system.

"She still has a long way to go then." Jean replied and looked at the two sleeping in the room. "And them?" She asked. Hank drew in a breath and sighed. "Victor wouldn't leave her side for anything. Luckily Logan was able to keep him calm." Jean chuckled and looked back at Hank. The fact Logan was being the calm one was a funny thing to her. "I'll go get some coffee." Jean stated and looked at Hank who nodded. As Jean exited Victor's eyes opened a bit and he looked at the girl he was laying close by, his hand moved to hers for a moment not caring Hank was in the room.

~Dad?... Is that you?~ Morgan would want to speak... but couldn't. The drugs keeping her body captive and her mind inside her head, making it unable to telepaths to find anything. ~I'm here... Dad?~ She struggled inside herself knowing he wasn't able to hear. She so wanted to hold his hand as well open her eyes. She focussed on that for now and did her best to try and open her eyes. ~Come on...~ She very slowly felt some movement. But it was very painful for her.

Victor looked down and stared at her while her eyelids seemed to waver a bit. He looked at Hank. "Doc?" He asked and looked back at her. Hank already saw it and moved over. He moved his hand to her face and watched how her eyes slowly opened, her pupils however didn't seem to focus or shrink in the light. He moved his hand to his pocket and got out a small light shining into her eyes.

Morgan realized she couldn't see a thing and started to panic inside. Her heart rate rising. Hank looked at the monitors and then down, he saw her eyes close slowly and looked at Victor. "Talk to her... she needs to calm down." He stated and moved to the monitors. Victor stared at Hank and then down at Morgan... talk to her? "I'm here." He stated down at her, not sure what to say. "Just... calm down alright?"

~Dad?... I can hear you! I want to hold you... Please... I am here!~ Morgan would have cried if she could control her own impulses. She was really trapped inside her own mind. ~Please don't leave me... Dad?... Dad?... what's happening... wha...~ Victor looked up as one of the monitors went wild and Hank moved back quickly. "She's going into cardiac arrest." He stated and watched as the doors opened. 

Jean had rushed in and woke Logan with half a shove motioning to Victor. He nodded and got up to half drag Victor out of the door while he roared threats and accusations into the room. Logan slid down the wall while he kept a hold on Creed's arms. "She'll be alright... Hank's the best." Logan stated and slowly let go as he felt he could.

Another hour past before the doors opened again. Jean walked out and moved some of the sweat of her forehead. "She's stable again." She stated. Victor got up. "What happened?" He half barked at her. Jean sighed. "She panicked, however she is to weak to be able to hyperventilate for long." She explained and looked at Logan and then at Victor.

"The fact she opened her eyes is a good sign... but she still has a long way to go." She stated and stepped aside for Victor to step inside. He walked over to beside Morgan and moved by her face. He looked back at Hank. "She's asleep." He stated and looked at the monitor. Victor nodded slowly and sat down beside her again. "I'm here darlin'." He spoke with a low voice. Logan however could hear and sank down in the same chair he had been in.

**Chapter 5**

Two days had passed, and Victor hadn't left Morgan's side for one minute. Logan in turn didn't leave Victor's which caused a bit of concern under the other residents. They didn't know what the two of them shared and the fact Logan suddenly showed these kind of... feelings was odd to them. Jean wanted to speak to Logan about it sometime when she caught him alone. But so far she didn't have any luck at that. The past day had been without seizures and so Hank had convinced the both of them to get some air and something to drink and then come back down here.

Working around her Hank moved his hand by the side of her face and then got a small syringe to try and get some blood. The moment he poked in the needle Morgan's blood pressure started to rise. ~Wh... no!... Dad was here... It was over... I was safe!!~ She inwardly screamed to try and move at least one bit of her body. But it wouldn't happen. She was still captive inside her own mind as she had been the past few days. She then could hear someone else than that dreadful voice of Essex. 

"Jean... please come down here." Hank spoke over the intercom and moved his hand to the face of Morgan. "Easy there... we're not going to hurt you... we just want to help you..." He spoke, then realized Morgan might not know who he was, who Jean was. He sighed and pressed the intercom again. "Scott... you too." He had heard Scott had met the girl before. As the blood-pressure rose even further Hank was desperate to get her to calm down.

Scott was the first to enter the room and looked at Hank. "What happened?" He asked as one machine was beeping. "I tried to get some of her blood, but she woke up it seems." He stated and motioned for Scott to come closer. "Talk to her, she knows who you are." He stated and watched how Scott moved closer and looked down at her. "Morgan? It's me... Scott.... You're safe here." He tried. To his surprise the pressure seemed to drop a bit as did the heart-rate.

~He only tried to help me... I must have given him the scare of his life...~ Morgan struggled to open her eyes but again was met with nothing to see, blackness. She closed her eyes letting them fall shut. Hank noticed and watched how slowly her lips parted. A very small and weak voice came from her lips. "M.. sorry." She managed to bring out.

Scott looked up at Hank in amazement and then down at Morgan. Hank moved to her side and moved down a bit to her level. "Morgan? Can you say something again?" He asked and watched her closely. "Hi..." She managed to croak out. Hank looked at Scott while he removed his small glasses and smiled. As he did the doors opened and Victor and Logan walked back in. Seeing the smile on Hank's face Logan tilted his head to the side and saw a smirk on Scott's face. "What happened?"

"She says... hi." Scott replied and looked at the two ferals. Victor now looked up and at Scott, walking over to Morgan he half shoved Scott to the side and got Morgan's hand. He moved his hand by her cheek. "Morgan?" He asked and looked down at her. "Hey Dad..." She spoke weakly and with the same croaked voice as before.

Hank smiled and looked at Logan motioning him to come. "It's a major breakthrough... it means that her state is indeed because of the drugs... yet... her eyes." He looked back at Morgan. Logan followed his gaze and then looked back at Hank. "How long before ya know for sure?" He asked, not knowing how he would bring that news to Victor when it would be so. "Depends on how fast things go from here." 

Victor had dropped down beside Morgan and moved one arm below her small frame to pull her into a gentle hug. She closed her eyes and the monitors showed her heart slowing down and indicated she had fallen asleep again. Victor looked up from his daughter. "So.. she will recover right?" He asked. Hank nodded and looked at Morgan. "She will. For now she needs rest." He stated and walked back to the small office beside the infirmary to insert new findings into the computer.

Logan sat down in his chair again and looked at the man he knew now to be his older brother. He drew in a breath and then let out a sigh. Victor moved some strands of hair away from her face and then looked back at Logan with a grin. She was gonna be ok... he knew she would. Logan looked at her and then back at Victor, a slight smile on his lips as well.

**Chapter 6**

Morgan had fallen sound asleep that night while holding slightly onto Creed's hands. She had her head rolled to his side while she lay there. She wanted so bad to just roll onto her side but she had been way to tired to even try and attempt such a thing. Slowly Logan got up from his seat now and lay a hand on Victor's shoulder nodding him to follow him. Victor looked down at Morgan for now and then got up walking along with Logan. "What?" He asked.

"Xavier figures you'd want to stay here while she recovers enough to walk." Logan replied and looked at the window which now separated the room Morgan was in from them. The glass being bullet proof it would take a lot to break it down. Victor nodded slowly. "Yeah... so?" He asked and followed Logan's gaze. "You're welcome to take the master bedroom on the second floor... no one goes there." He stated it would be the most quiet spot in the mansion and the best for Morgan to get her bearings a bit more before being moved. Victor looked to the side to Logan and nodded. A sudden cry made their attention shift back to the room Morgan was in.

Morgan had woken up by a harsh grasp on her left upper arm. She jolted awake and then that chuckle... she shivered and tried to move her hand up to her arm only to have it pushed back down. "Remember.. I can always find you... you're mine." He whispered into her ear. A chuckle followed before he continued. "Your father is going to be next." Morgan's eyes where wide and yet she couldn't see a thing, just vague shades. She blinked widly until she was suddenly let go and some more noises followed. She however was to trapped inside her own little world.

Logan and Victor had done their best to get inside the moment they saw the black clothed man in the room. Beast did the same, but had equal trouble with a locked door. Once the man vanished into thin air the locks sprung open again and Victor rushed in. He wanted to kill the man... yet he wasn't there anymore, seeing Morgan shivering wildly he moved over to her and moved his hand to her face. At the touch she flinched and tried to move back, her strength now being a bit more she nearly rolled off the table.

"Morgan... calm down, it's us." Victor tried to calm her down, his eyes went to the side to Logan before they went to Hank who now moved to help Morgan up a bit. She stared ahead now and moved her arms around her upper body her eyes wide in horror. "Angel?" Victor looked at her, after a moment the response came in the form of looking down even if she couldn't see. "I'm... fine..." She spoke slowly and still with a slight shiver in her voice. Logan sighed and looked at Hank and then at Morgan. Hank shook her head and looked back at his patient.

"What did he say to you?" Victor asked Morgan and moved his hand now to touch her upper arm. She shook her head and kept her gaze down. "Morgan?" He asked once more and moved his hand to her chin to make her gently look at him. "What did he tell you?" He asked once more. Morgan now slowly looked into the direction of his voice. "That you'd be next." She spoke softly. Logan now looked up and at Victor, as did Hank. Victor let out a low growl. "Let him come..." He replied and moved his arms around Morgan.

"Promise me you'll be safe..." Morgan whispered and leaned into the hug, feeling safe in those big strong arms. Victor lay his head on top of hers and slowly nodded. "I promise." His eyes went to Logan for a brief moment, a questioning look in them Logan knew all to well. He nodded, he would be there to watch his back... they where brothers after all... and brothers looked out for each other.


End file.
